Salvador R. Salcido
Salvador R. Salcido (born November 29, 1993) is an American musician, videographer, and active member of Pro Wrestling is Taking Over Facebook. He is the former General Manager of PWITOF Monday Night RAW and current PWITOF Tag Team Champion alongside John Altmann. Rise to prominence Pro Wrestling is Taking Over YouTube (2008-2011) Salcido is well-known for his YouTube channel under the name TheCanvasAssassin. He originated the $R$ Wrestling storylines in the YouTube group Pro Wrestling is Taking Over YouTube from 2009 until the discontinuation of groups in 2011. Most notably, Salcido was engaged in a lengthy rivalry with Sam Markos. Pro Wrestling is Taking Over Facebook (2010, 2012-current) Beginnings Following PWITOYT's demise after YouTube discontinued its groups feature, PWITOF appeared on Facebook. PWITOF, however, was largely inactuve due to the lack of original members from PWITOYT. The group was revived some three years later and is now flourishing with posts and members. PWITOF has since evolved into an eFed with matches based on WWE Pay-Per-View predictions. Creation/Team 3:16 Upon the rise of the tag team division in PWITOF and the creation of the PWITOF Tag Team Championship, Salcido formed a partnership with Stephen Solorio and formed Team 3:16 (AKA Creation). They were involved in a heavy rivalry with TWitWoW over the Tag Team titles. However, it wasn't until months following the feud that they were able to capture the titles at Fastlane 2015. They remained Tag Team Champions until WrestleMania 31 where they lost the titles to Edgar Salas and Jennifer Roberts. Shortly thereafter, Solorio turned on Salcido thus disbanding Team 3:16. Salcido then formed a tag team with Danny Ryan. King of the Ring 2015, the Anti-Authority, and the Oligarchy Salcido took part in the 2015 PWITOF King of the Ring Tournament. During this time, Abel Herrera began taking advantage of his kingsmanship from the previous KOTR tournament and formed a stable known as the Monarchy with John Altmann, Kevin Silva, and Jordan Marzouq. As a response, an opposing alliance was formed called the Anti-Authority with Salcido, Dwight A. Bennett II, Seth Morgan, and Marc Schonemann. Anti-Authority ran a clean sweep at Money in the Bank 2015 with Dwight defeating Jordan, Seth defeating Kevin, Marc winning the Money in the Bank match alongside Danny Ryan, and Salcido defeating Altmann and Ashton to become the 2015 King of the Ring. However, Salcido quickly turned on the Anti-Authority and aligned himself with the Monarchy as their new king. He then turned on Danny Ryan and formed a new tag team with former PWITOYT rival, Sam Markos. In Wrestling Finishers & signatures * Third Degree (sit-out crucifix Powerbomb) * Lasso from El Paso (modified Cloverleaf) * Sweet Chin Music * Codebreaker * Punt Kick Championships * PWITOF World Championship (2 times) * PWITOF Terra Championship (1 time) * PWITOF Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Stephen Solorio (1),Sam Markos (1) and John Altmann (1) * PWITOF Trios Championship (1 time) - with Abel Herrera and Matthew Doherty (1) * PWITOF Television Championship (5 times) Accomplishments * PWITOF King of the Ring (2015) Entrance Music * "Anthem for the Year 2000" by Silverchair (December 2013 – October 2017, September 2018 – present) * "New Rules / I Bring the Darkness" by Jim Johnston / Tommy Vext (November 2017 – August 2018) Personal Life Salvador R. Salcido is a graduate of the University of Texas at El Paso with a Bachelor of Arts in Digital Media Production. Salcido has started a music career under the YouTube channel SalvadorSalcidoMusic and is the manager of a solo musician known as Mimi. He also creates various graphics including PWITOF's many banners. Category:Members